


Unplanned Pitstop

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gay Sex, Gladnis Week, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Massage, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Smut, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: A heat wave washes over Eos, leaving Gladio and Ignis stuck inside as they struggle to find ways to beat the heat.  They take an impromptu trip to the Quay in desperate search of a pool to help them stay cool.





	1. Chapter 1

"Gods it's hot in here," Gladio complained. He had stripped out of his shirt, and was laying across the bed in their shared hotel room in Lestallum fanning himself. “I thought it was supposed to be cooler in here than it is out there.”

“It is.” Ignis closed the window to shut out the heat, and checked the thermostat, frowning at the display. “Though it's not by much.” Was the display broken? It couldn’t possibly be almost 80 degrees in the room. He tried to turn the temperature down further, but the number on the display wouldn’t budge. 

Gladio groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. His back was damp and the sheets stuck to him as he moved. “It’s too hot to stay in here, but it’s too hot to do anything outside.”

“I agree.” Ignis had started fanning himself with the television guide from the coffee table. It was bad enough in the room, but it was absolutely sweltering outside with the added humidity. Many of the news stations had advised to stay inside because of the increased risk of heatstroke.

“Got any ideas on how to cool off?” Gladio asked.

“We could get ice cream,” Ignis suggested. “There’s stand not too far from the market with a good variety of flavors.”

Gladio thought it over for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah. It would melt too quickly. Let’s go find a pool. We could cool off and relax for a bit at the same time.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, but unfortunately there is no pool in this town.”

“Really?” Gladio huffed and flopped over onto his back again. “Well, you have the keys. Let’s go to Galdin. It’s a fancy enough hotel that they should have a pool.”

“What about Noct and Prompto?”

“What about them?” Gladio asked.

“Are you suggesting we leave them behind?”

“They’re big boys. They can handle themselves. If they really need something, they can call us.”

Gladio had made a good point. A bead of sweat rolled down Ignis’s temple as he thought over their choices. They needed to do something. He didn’t know how much longer he could stay in the room considering the sorry state of the air conditioning. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

“Alright!” Gladio pushed himself off the bed and stood up. “Pack your swim trunks Iggy. We’re going on a road trip.”

It didn’t take long before they were both in the Regalia and on the road to Galdin Quay. Ignis had scrawled a quick note and taped it to the refrigerator for Noctis and Prompto to find later. He kept the hood down as he drove; the breeze was refreshing against their heated skin as the sun beamed down on them. 

Gladio had changed into his swim trunks before they left, grateful to peel himself out of his leather pants. They were great at keeping him warm in the winter, but they provided no airflow in the summer.

A salty bite hung in the air as they neared the ocean, and soon Ignis was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

“I know I prefer camping most nights, but I like staying here from time to time,” Gladio said.

“I know Prompto certainly enjoys it. And I personally enjoy the luxury of a hot shower from time to time.”

“Yeah, that too.”

“Shall we?” Ignis asked. He turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car before the leather seat could stick to him.

They walked up to the Mother of Pearl together to ask Coctura for directions to the pool.

“Pool?” Coctura had to restrain her laughter. “They’re no pool here. We’re right on the ocean. We have no need for a pool.”

Gladio looked at Ignis with a sheepish grin. “Change of plans?”

“And what might that be?” Ignis asked.

“How about we go to the beach instead?”

“It would be a shame to come all this way for nothing.” 

Gladio slipped his hand around the tactician’s and lead him down the pier to a secluded spot on the beach. Most of the tourists here tended to stay between the two piers, leaving the beach behind the Mother of Pearl nearly deserted. They occasionally stumbled across a couple spending some intimate time together on the small stretch of beach during their previous stays, but even that was rare.

“Hey, looks like we’ve got the beach to ourselves,” Gladio said.

“Excellent.” Ignis pulled a large towel out of his bag and spread it out on the sand before sitting down on it. He had yet to take his shoes off, but he could feel the heat rising from the sand through his sandals. 

“What are you sitting down for? I thought we were going swimming.”

“You go on ahead. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Suit yourself.” Gladio waded out until the water came up to his waist before diving head first into the next oncoming wave. The water was warmer than he would have liked, but it beat sitting around in their hotel, waiting for the A/C to kick in.

Ignis layed out a second towel for Gladio before scurrying across the burning sand to the sweet relief of the water. The sand beneath his feet morphed into stones, whose faces had been worn smooth from years of crashing waves. He followed Gladio, who was a good ways out, until his feet could no longer touch the bottom.

“This was a good idea,” Ignis said. He finally stopped feeling as though he were melting once he was chest deep in the waves. “I’m glad you convinced me to come here.”

“Me too.” Gladio swam closer and wrapped an arm around Ignis’s waist. “You know, there aren’t that many people here tonight. I’m sure there’s a free room we could book for ourselves for the night,” he said with a smirk.

“I don’t know.” Ignis enjoyed the close proximity of their bodies. Contact like this would have been sweaty and uncomfortable on the beach, but it was soothing here in the ocean. “I would feel bad depriving Noct and Prompto of the car for the night.”

“They’re in Lestallum. The market is right around the corner from their hotel, and there’s food stands everywhere. They have enough money to take care of themselves for the night. And I’m sure you don’t want Prompto driving the car after last time. Why don’t you let me take care of you.?” Gladio leaned in to plant a series of gentle kisses down the side of Ignis’s neck.

Ignis closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give Gladio more room. “I suppose one night couldn’t hurt.” He wasn’t exactly prepared to spend the night here, but he could make do with what little he had brought.

“Good. I’ll even treat you to dinner if you’d like. It would give you a break from cooking for once.”

“Are you planning on spoiling me all evening?” Ignis asked.

“As much as you’ll let me,” Gladio said. “You deserve it.” He pulled Ignis closer, nuzzling his face in the tactician’s dirty blond hair.

Ignis smiled softly and leaned into the embrace. “I look forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed in the water for a while, enjoying the way the water lapped at their skin. It was only when their fingers were pruned beyond belief that they made their way back to the shore. Ignis sat down on his towel, allowing the sun to dry the remaining water droplets on his skin. Gladio picked up his towel and shook the sand off of it, being careful not to get any on Ignis. He ruffled it through his hair before draping it around his shoulders. 

"Your hair looks nice like that," Ignis said as he ran his fingers through Gladio's still damp locks. "Have you ever thought about growing it out?"

"I have a few times, but it wouldn't be practical for battle. Don’t want a demon using it as a handle."

"I'm no demon, so perhaps you could make an exception for me?" Ignis asked. 

"Oh?"

Ignis quickly glanced around to make sure there was no one close enough to see before straddling Gladio's lap. He tangled his fingers in the hair above the nape of Gladio's neck and gave it a firm tug to make his point. What had come over him? He wasn't usually so forward with his feelings for Gladio, but today was different. 

Gladio closed his eyes, and a soft groan made it's way past his lips. "You have my attention."

"I think it's time we check into that room."

"After you."

Ignis stood up and folded their towels back into his bag. He could hang them up to dry later. 

Gladio booked the room and got two keys from the receptionist. He led Ignis to their room and opened the door.

They were greeted by a floor to ceiling window that let in a breathtaking sunset. As the sun dipped below the horizon, it painted the sky on shades of pink and orange. 

Gladio sat down on the edge of the bed. Unlike most hotels, the one in Galdin had firmer mattress, which Gladio preferred. "Come here for a minute."

Ignis stood by the side of the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I said I was going to spoil you, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Ignis asked with a grin. 

"Lay down on your stomach." Gladio stood up and gestured to the now unoccupied bed. 

Ignis hesitated for a moment, giving Gladio a look before laying on the bed. He took off his glasses and folded them on the nightstand. "What now?"

"Just relax. I've got it from here." Gladio knelt on the bed, one knee on either side of Ignis's hips. He stretched his hands and rubbed them together before pressing them down gently on Ignis's back. 

"A massage? You really do intend on spoiling me." Ignis closed his eyes. Gladio's hands were warm against his back. It felt nice after spending so long in the water. 

"You deserve it." Gladio got to work, pressing his fingers into the different muscles in Ignis's back. He was shocked by the tension. Being a royal retainer wasn't easy, but Ignis never let on how much it stressed him. "You need to take a break more often. Your back’s worse than a rock."

"My apologies. Looking after Noct and feeding everyone is a full time occupation." Ignis buried his face in his arms to give Gladio better access to his neck. The bigger man's fingers dug almost painfully into his back, but it was worth it as the tension began to ease. 

Gladio kept working, moving his fingers from Ignis's neck all the way down to his lower back. He worked on each section one at a time, not moving on until he could feel the muscles soften beneath his touch. 

Ignis wasn't very religious, but if there was a heaven, this had to be as close as a human could come. He could feel the tension melting away as Gladio's fingers worked at every muscle. He couldn't help the small moan that escaped from his lips as Gladio worked on a particularly tight knot. 

"You alright?" Gladio asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Quite the opposite." Ignis wasn't sure if it was the relief flooding through his body, or Gladio's weight on top of him, but he felt like he was sinking into the mattress. 

"Good." Gladio shifted down Ignis's legs so he could focus on another muscle. He slid his hands down Ignis's back and stopped when they rested over the curve of the tactician's rear. He hesitated for a moment before giving it a firm squeeze. 

"Ah!" The sudden intimate contact caught Ignis off guard. He was glad his face was concealed by his arms so he could hide the blush that crept into his cheeks. "I wasn't aware that that area needed work as well."

"It is a muscle." Gladio chuckled and gave Ignis's back one final rub down. "How about we go get dinner? It's getting pretty late." He shifted so Ignis could turn over. 

Ignis sat up slowly and put his glasses back on. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to skip straight to dessert."

"Oh?" Gladio smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"You."

It was such a simple answer, but it sent shivers down Gladio's spine nonetheless. "I didn't know I was on the menu."

"Only if that's alright," Ignis said. There was no hiding the flush in his face now. 

"I think I can talk to the chef into it." Gladio pulled Ignis into his lap and held him tightly. 

"Is that so?" Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck. 

"Yeah. You just have to know what to say." Gladio leaned in closer, his lips ghosting over Ignis's neck. 

"Ah…" Ignis let his head fall to the side. Gladio's breath was hot against his skin, but he wanted more. "Gladio…"

"That was easier than I thought." Gladio's smirk grew as he kissed just below Ignis's ear. 

One of Ignis's hands tangled in Gladio's hair. He had to hold onto something, or he would float away. 

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Gladio's kisses travelled up until he was nibbling on Ignis's earlobe. 

"W-What's been stopping you?" Ignis closed his eyes and bit his lip to hold back a moan. 

"Never had enough time." Gladio layed Ignis back onto the bed and straddled his hips once more. "But now we have the whole night to ourselves."

"That's true." Ignis had a growing problem in his swimsuit that he was sure Gladio could feel. He tried to squirm away, but Gladio had him pinned in place. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No, nothing."

"Good." Gladio started grinding down against Ignis. He could feel Ignis's arousal beneath him. Then again, he had a problem of his own tenting his swim trunks. "These are in the way. Why don't we lose them?" He said as he tugged at the waistband of Ignis's pants. 

Ignis nodded and bit harder on his lower lip. He lifted his hips up as much as he could as Gladio pulled them down in one swift tug, revealing how excited Ignis was about his 'dessert'.

"I've barely touched you and you're already this excited." Gladio scooted down and settled himself between between Ignis's legs. "You must have had something on your mind today."

"It's hard not to have you on my mind when you're around," Ignis said. 

Gladio littered Ignis's chest with kisses, and trailed them down the tactician's torso. He paused over one of Ignis's hips and bit down gently. 

Ignis gasped and bit his lip again. "Gladio…" He tangled his fingers in Gladio’s dark again again and tugged.

Gladio groaned in response and bit down harder on Ignis’s hip. His teeth left little indentations in their wake. He trailed his kisses down the side of Ignis’s thigh and stopped near the base of the tactician’s length.

Ignis jumped each time he felt Gladio’s teeth sink into his skin. The room felt unbearably hot around him. Did they forget to turn the air on?

Gladio took Ignis’s cock in hand and kissed the tip. “Leaking already?”

“I can’t help it.” Ignis had to resist the urge to cover himself with his hand. 

Gladio kissed Ignis’s tip again before taking it into his mouth. 

“Oh gods, Gladio!” Ignis tugged at the bigger man’s hair harder and gasped as he felt the warmth of Gladio’s mouth around him.

Gladio used his mouth expertly, swiping his tongue around Ignis’s tip before running it down the underside of the shaft. He took Ignis in his mouth again and bobbed his head up and down on the length.

Ignis’s back arched off of the bed as loud moans poured out of him. The rooms were soundproof enough that he hoped no one nearby could hear him.

“I love hearing you moan like that.” Gladio smirked and looked up at Ignis from his spot between Ignis’s legs. “I wish I could hear it more often.”

Ignis looked away as a fresh flush creeped up his cheeks. “You’ll have to earn it.”

“I think I can do that.” Gladio bent his head down as he spread Ignis’s legs further apart and licked around the blond’s entrance.

“G-Gladio!” Ignis hadn’t been expecting that. He wished Gladio had given him a bit more warning so he could prepare better, but as Gladio continued exploring with his tongue, Ignis’s thoughts became less coherent by the second.

“You alright up there?” Gladio asked.

“Y-Yes.” Ignis used his grip in Gladio’s hair to guide the bigger man’s head back towards his body.

“Someone’s getting impatient.”

“I can’t help it with you touching me like this.”

“Then why don’t you tell me what you want?” Gladio asked. He rested his chin on Ignis’s thigh as he waited for an answer. His own cock was throbbing painfully between his legs, but he ignored it as much as he could. He wanted to toy with Ignis for a little longer.

“I’m sure you know exactly what I want,” Ignis said. He was squirming on top of the sheets. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

“Yeah, but I want you to tell me,” Gladio said with a smirk. He ran his thumb up the underside of Ignis’s shaft.

“Ah…” Ignis closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “I want you inside of me. Please take me.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Gladio traced a finger around Ignis’s entrance before slowly sliding it in. Ignis was leaking so much already that it provided all the lube he needed.

“Gladio!” Ignis bit his lip as he felt Gladio’s finger move inside of him. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Gladio moved his finger around more, tapping every spot within reach.

“N-Not quite.”

Gladio pulled his finger out and stripped out of his swim trunks with blinding speed. He lined himself with Ignis’s entrance before pushing himself in.

“Oh gods!” Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and buried his face in the bigger man’s neck. “I forgot how big you were.” Gladio stretched him out almost too much. It stung at first, but Gladio stayed still as Ignis adjusted to the intrusion. Slowly the tactician’s body relaxed and the pain dissipated.

“Why don’t I remind you?” Gladio waited until he felt Ignis loosen around him before moving his hips at a slow and steady pace.

“It’s a very effective reminder, I assure you.” Ignis gasped as Gladio hit a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. “Gladio…” His moans were growing louder and more unrestrained as Gladio continued sliding against the most sensitive spot inside of Ignis.

“Right there?” Gladio groaned as Ignis squeezed around him.

Ignis nodded and gasped as Gladio started thrusting harder. He held onto Gladio for dear life as his vision started going white. They had just started, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

Gladio’s years of training had given him nearly endless endurance, but he could feel a tight coiling beginning in the pit of his stomach as his thrusts grew more frantic inside of Ignis.

“Gladio… I can’t…” Ignis was beyond being able to form a full sentence.

Gladio reached between their sweating bodies to stroke Ignis’s length in time with his thrusts.

That was all Ignis’s needed to fall over the edge. He cried out Gladio’s name as his orgasm overtook him. His entire body was shaking as thick, white ropes of semen splattered over both of their chests. 

A loud moan left Gladio’s parted lips as fell into his own orgasm. He thrust his hips forward as far as the would go as he shot his seed deep inside of Ignis.

“Gladio…” Ignis’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“You alright Iggy?” Gladio’s arms were shaking. He wouldn’t be able to hold himself up for much longer.

“More than alright.”

Gladio collapsed down next to Ignis and pulled the blond into his arms, nuzzling his face into Ignis’s hair. “Same here.”

Ignis smiled and closed his eyes as he buried his face in Gladio’s chest. “I’m glad.”

Gladio groped for a sheet and pulled it around them. “I love you Iggy.”

Ignis smiled and kissed Gladio’s chest. “I love you too.”


End file.
